The purpose of this study is to assess the impact of physician education programs on the adoption and use of cancer risk reduction behaviors into physician practices. Approximately 810 internal medicine, family, and general practices in Pennsylvania and New Jersey will be studied. Physicians will be randomized to one of three study conditions involving either participation in a workshop or receipt of materials for self-study. Approximately 4 to 6 months after the education interventions begin, information on practice behaviors will be solicited in face-to-face interviews with two persons from each practice. The timing of the interviews relative to participation in physician education will vary. Specific objectives of the study are to: Identify and document which cancer risk reduction recommendations were adopted by the physician practices Identify factors affecting compliance with the cancer risk reduction recommendations Document the extent of physician recruitment and participation rates Develop a physician trainer's guide for use in the workshops Identify the factors affection participation in the workshops. This study pertains to one of our national health objectives.